As computer networks become more common place and faster, various types of services may become available to computing platforms through such networks. One example of such services is a Software-As-A-Service (SAAS).
In SAAS or digital content delivery model, software and/or content may be delivered on demand over a network to a computing platform. In the SAAS model, software metering may be used to measure the use of software on a platform based on vendor metrics. For example, software metering may be done by ensuring that credits allocated for software are correctly counted (e.g., when accessed) to determine if the software may continue executing on the platform. However, there may be various security attacks possible on the software portion of these models which may effectively disable the software metering functionality or allow for snooping on decrypted content, thereby directly attacking the revenue model for providers relying on such delivery models.